Toujours
by Enelye
Summary: Traduction de "Always" de Laura x Tennant - Un moment de tranquillité, et le Docteur peut imaginer, juste pour un instant, qu'elle est encore avec lui.


Bonsoir.  
Pour cette traduction je m'essaye encore à un nouveau fandom. Cette fois-ci donc, c'est du Doctor Who. Je trouve que c'est vraiment dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fanfictions françaises sur un tel fandom, j'espère donc que mes contributions, en temps que traductrice, vous plairont.

Auteur : Laura x Tennant  
Titre original : Always  
Bêta : Sayuri-geisha

NdA : C'est inspiré par une récente déclaration de Moffat à propos de l'amour du Docteur pour une certaine humaine : « il reste toujours le même homme. Toujours. »

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Toujours**

Le silence règne.

Amy et Rory dorment, ou sont occupés à d'autres activités humaines. Le Tardis est en pause, et tous ses circuits désactivés pour un moment afin qu'il récupère de leur dernier voyage. C'est pourquoi, et il a l'impression que c'est la première fois depuis qu'il s'est régénéré mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il se fait vieux, ou parce que les cris et les courses-poursuites sont plus marquants, maintenant tout est calme.

Il fait semblant de ne pas sentir les frissons le parcourir. Il feint de ne pas se rendre compte que les pensées qui tournent au ralenti dans sa tête finiront par le rendre fou, à moins qu'il ne trouve une nouvelle distraction rapidement.

Alors, un léger sourire se glisse sur son visage.

Car, c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci, lorsqu'il se retourne et regarde dans une autre direction, qu'il imagine qu'elle est là. Debout, derrière lui, un sourire taquin sur le visage, la langue pointant entre ses dents, près de la console. Une console différente.

Evidemment, c'est un nouveau Tardis, maintenant. Du moins, à l'intérieur.

Et, bien sûr, c'est un nouveau Docteur, maintenant. Du moins, à l'extérieur.

Ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses souvenirs, c'est ce qui compte vraiment. Quand on a une vie aussi longue que la sienne, c'est ce qui doit compter. Et il reste le même, concernant ces choses là. Ces choses qui définissent un homme.

Il reste toujours le même. Toujours.

Et il imagine qu'elle est là. Il l'imagine si fort, que pendant ce court instant où le temps est suspendu, il sent qu'il redevient ce qu'il est supposé être. Le Docteur. Dans le Tardis. Avec Rose Tyler.

Il ne pourrait pas dire combien de temps il reste là, sans se retourner, afin de ne pas se retrouver confronté à un espace vide. Ce n'est que lorsque Rory et Amy montent les escaliers en l'appelant, lorsqu'ils brisent le silence qu'il avait comblé avec le souvenir de sa voix, et qu'ils lui demandent où leurs aventures à travers le temps et l'espace vont les mener, qu'il inspire, cligne des yeux, et revient à la réalité.

Il sourit, et il ne leur dit pas : « _Plus loin qu'on n'est jamais allé_ ». Il ne leur dit pas : « _Il suffit de me demander_ ». Il ne leur dit pas qu'il était comme Rory avant, tenant la main de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne leur dit pas que cette femme s'appelait Rose Tyler, ou que Rose Tyler était brillante, ou que Rose Tyler était humaine, et que, parce que lui ne l'est pas, il s'était donné à elle tel qu'il était. En grande partie. Il ne leur dit pas que cela le tourmente tous les jours, même s'il tente de l'ignorer.

Il ne leur dit rien de tout cela. Il ne pense pas qu'ils le croiraient vraiment.

Un extraterrestre, voilà ce qu'il est. Et il le ressent de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

Il essaye de ne pas les emmener là où il est déjà allé avec elle, néanmoins, le Docteur et Rose ont touché tellement d'étoiles, malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble, que c'est difficile de résister à la tentation.

_Je pourrais alors la voir, juste l'apercevoir… ou… ou non, j'imagine que c'est… Oh, imaginez cela, un dernier jour avec…_

Naviguer entre les morceaux de l'univers, avec elle, pour toujours à ses cotés…

_Pour toujours_.

Il vaut mieux ne pas faire de vœux de ce genre. Du genre qui l'amène à se demander à quel point les règles de la réalité sont vraiment flexibles. Il pense, du moins la part de lui qui est la plus sauvage, la plus difficile à rationnaliser, que, peut-être, il pourrait les contourner _légèrement_.

Seulement non. Non, c'est impossible. Oh, bien sûr, le temps peut être réécrit, mais pas à ce point. Il vaut donc mieux être prudent. Avec les lignes temporelles, et le reste.

Il leur dit qu'il va les amener à Rio. Il n'est jamais allé à Rio, avec Rose.

* * *

Le lien pour la fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, comme toutes les autres.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si vous avez une remarque, une suggestion, une correction à apporter, vous pouvez me laisser une review ou me contacter par MP.

De même si vous avez une traduction à me proposer, ou bien même juste un thème, des personnages, une situation, etc. J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que _vous_ voudriez lire.

Dans deux semaines, je posterai une nouvelle traduction. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ce sera, donc si vous avez une idée, quelque chose que vous aimeriez lire, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part.

Et bien sûr, vous pouvez suivre mes publications en mettant mon profil en alerte, ou via mon twitter (Fredi076) ou mon tumblr (Fred076).


End file.
